Interferons (IFNs) were originally named for their ability to interfere with viral infection of host cells (Isaacs and Lindenman, 1957, Proc. R. Soc. 147:28-267). Since their discovery, a number of members of the interferon family have been identified with various biological roles in addition to antiviral defense, including cell growth and cell immunity. Interferon types IFN-α, IFN-β, IFN-ω, and IFN-τ are type I interferons and bind the type I IFN receptor, while IFN-γ is a type II interferon and binds the type II IFN receptor (Pfeffer et al., 1998, Cancer Res. 58:2489-2499).
IFN-γ signaling depends on at least five distinct proteins: IFNGR1 and IFNGR2 (subunits of the IFN-γ receptor), Jak1, Jak2 and the transcription factor STAT1 (Schindler and Darnell, 1995, Annu. Rev. Biochem. 64:621-651; Bach et al., 1997, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 15:563-591). IFN-γ receptors are found on most cell types, except mature erythrocytes (Farrar and Schreiber, 1993, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 11:571-611). Jak1, Jak2, and STAT1 proteins mediate IFN-γ signaling.
IFN-γ regulates a variety of biological functions, such as antiviral responses, cell growth, immune response, and tumor suppression, and IFN-γ may mediate a variety of human diseases. Thus, there is a need in the art for agents that can modulate the biological activity of IFN-γ.